


Shattered Glass City

by Snowcenti



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on Ashes by Ilsa J Bick, F/F, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, everyone almost dies but doesnt I swear, let kara say fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowcenti/pseuds/Snowcenti
Summary: An electromagnetic pulse flashes across the sky, destroying every electronic device, wiping out every computerized system, and killing billions. Alex, Lena, Kara, and Sam must learn how to survive within the town of Okmouth; a small town turned large as everyone races for survival, and nobody wins.





	1. | One |

The shovel fell with a heavy clank as it hit the pavement before her feet, blood trickling down the metal of its tip and beginning to slide down onto the wood handle. A gasp released from her throat as she watched the monster fall before her, its blue-green tinted skin turning into a pinkish white as the discolored blood leaked from its head.

“Alex!” Lena called, lowering the pistol as she watched the monster fall before his friend. 

Lena was a practical woman, caring and sweet but egoistic at times. Her dirty black hair was curly, unlike its very flat texture which she kept styled before _the change_. Her sightly blood stained, ripped grey hoodie did no longer lay flat along her figure but was now oversized and dire need of an iron.

Alex was serious, overall courageous and independent person but was always too headstrong and demanding even as a young child. Her short, reddish-brown hair was overgrown and messy. For once in her life, Alex was better dressed than the elegant Lena Luthor; dressed in a tattered black leather jacket, and her blue jeans which was worn down at the knees throughout her situation.

And now, these two road down an empty street on horseback. Silent and lonesome. 

Okmouth was only about 8 miles ahead, and these little makeshift house would be waiting for them. Alex invisioned it as she began to hop back onto her horse, Lena not far behind her. They would walk in that dark blood red front door, And everyone would be there to great them. 

Kara and Sam would be talking at the kitchen counter of the sky-blue kitchen, Kara would be leaning on the edge of the counter while she waited for the oven times to go off. Sam would resting on one of those circular navy kitchen stools, her arms crossed as she leaned over the counter to listen in on Kara’s gossip. As her head turned, She could see Ruby talking to Winn and J’onn on the floor of the Den, Ruby with a game of Jenga infront of her as she layed on her stomach while the two boys sat criss cross on the red and blue rug in the center of the room.

This was not real, not possible, but was still the focus on her mind. Maybe it was to drown her sorrows of the fact that Ruby was taken away from her by the family that had set up a camp on I-75? Maybe it was that Sam had gotten sick, and Kara didnt think she was going to make it and now Alex wasnt sure if Sam was alive or dead? Maybe it was Kara, the thought of her sister leaving her or becoming one of _the changed._

“Do you think we should take the clothes from..” Lena paused as she spoke turned her head around the looking solemnly at the corpse of one of the EMP victims dubbed by the citizens of Okmouth as _the changed_. “him.” She finished her sentence.

Alex met her eyes as she turned her head to look at the same corpse. Nobody was sure what to call the kids. Some spoke stories of Zombies, but that wasn't right; Zombie’s were the walking dead, and these creatures were far from dead. No matter what diction used for these changed beings, they were nightmares. Monsters with the faces of daughters and sons, husbands or wives, these creatures were a menace on everything good left.

“Leave it, He looks like he was sick before the change; we don’t know what he might of had or if still had it.” She replied to Lena’s question, reaching her arms down from horseback and hoisting her pack and shovel onto the beautiful black and grey horse, and then over her shoulders and onto her back.

Lena had always flung her pack, a reddish-brown and black rather than Alex’s dark green and black, over her shoulder and settled her small black pistol in her holster. Alex’s horse neighed, shaking its head lightly and she grabbed the leather strap connected to its headstall and situated her feat into the gripps of the saddle.

The two headed out in the direction of the slow rising green-tinted moon, the only sound for miles being the pitter patter of horseshoes against the rugged asphalt.


	2. | TWO |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took like,,,, over a whole ass month but I finally finished this chapter. its really bad and not very organized and 70% flashback but go off i guess

The rotting wood of the old pine Okmouth sign that loomed over Main Street, the odor of the damp wood could be smelled for miles. As the two got closer to the city, the pitter patter or horseshoes was drowned out by the voices of people.

Almost everyone in Okmouth now was either in their 20’s or was 60 and over, as those two ages were the main survivors of the EMP. The surviving children played on a playground connected to the old Sandlewood Elementry, a school house that was continuously added on as the town grew over the years. 

Alex and Lena arrived back at the city at what Lena determined to be around 21:00, the moon had fully risen; everything around them was either green-tinted or flooded with darkness and shadows. No matter how late it was, Work was always to be done. Lanterns were hung from building or shops and candles were lit wherever one was needed

Everyone had a job, there were markmans, soldiers, scouts, medics, shopkeepers; and general townsfolk who lived in Okmouth only to survive, and did the smaller jobs like cleanup and teaching the younger children. Older children were usually assigned to the same job as their parent/s (if they had any left that is) or a job that they were skilled at.

The removed themselves from horsebacks, holding their horses leads as they headed down the street and to a row of old houses, the garages of these houses which had be converted to a stable. 

“Should we check in with the council and inform them we’re back, or head home?”

This was a difficult question for Alex to answer. She wanted to go home so badly; but the council and the army would be on their asses if a pair of scouts returned home without reporting back with what supplies they found 

“You know we have to check in” Alex’s eyes turned to the end of the street, a large building, previously a shopping mart, had been converted to a shelter and was the place where the elite families of Okmouth spent their time.

The army had made a camp in the old Frozen Foods isle of the shopping mart while the Womens Clothing section was now coated with cots and blankets and pillows. Electronics,Toys, and Jewelry sections were all used as an area to store supplies that was found within town or by scouts. 

The front of the store, around the cash registers, was a place for the elites. The town of Okmouth was run by three people, Olivia Madison, a wise older woman who had lived in Okmouth from her birth, as well as a man by the name of Peter Lockwood; who ran a steel company outside of town for the last 40 years.

And then there was J’onn. Foster father of Alex and Kara Danvers after the girl’s own father went missing and their mother was deemed unsuited to care for them. J’onn’s own family had been originally from Okmouth although J’onn himself now lived in National City along with the others that had come on the road trip with Alex.

Alex, Sam, and Ruby were set for Detroit, for a soccer tournament. Kara and Lena were set for Grand Rapids for a meeting with Lena’s birth mother. The carpool had been 6 hours of “Are we there yet” and the stench of fast food that filled the station wagon. About 4 hours in, Sam knew the group had left too late and would have to stop for the night; although it had been Kara’s idea to drive in the direction of Okmouth, knowing J’onn would give them a home for the night.

Thirty Miles. One hour and three minutes by car. Eight hours by foot. Four adults and one pre-teen.

They walked for miles at a time after the EMP hit and rendered their car useless. The group powered on, running from the death and destruction that loomed in their path. Walking past crashed, burning cars and stepping over slowly decaying corpses of about every age group you can think of. It had been 5 hours in that they hit their third encounter with human life. Too bad they were held at gunpoint this time.

Two young men and an older woman, probably the mother of the pair, screamed at them as the first man held a handgun to their faces. They demanded supplies, and they demanded Ruby. They spoke of a town letting in people with children.  
All Sam could do was scream and curse. The second young men hit Lena upside the head with the barrel of the gun, knocking her to the ground so they could take the Ruby. Sam held onto her daughter’s hand as they pulled them apart. Alex held Sam back by the waist as the mother screamed and sobbed. 

The first young man and the mother knocked the group out, taking the small number of supplies they had as well and Ruby; and jumped in their old barely working truck. 

Now here they were in Okmouth, still without Ruby, doing jobs for the town that didn't gain them anything but pain and a small serving of food and supplies.


End file.
